deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ragdoll
Ragdoll (Johnny, named by Jazff Gaming) '''is an item or possibly a playable item in the game, Multilate-a-Doll. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * None With Buffdoll * None With/Janie * None The Doll Trio Battles * None Possible Opponents * Pilgor the Goat (Goat Simulator) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: ''The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.'' |-|Spoiler= * Wins: 0 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 History Ragdoll was created for those who are in stress or just want to have some fun. Death Battle Info Background * Name: Ragdoll * Gender: Male * Weight: Unknown * Friends: Buffdoll and Janie Powers and Abilities Ragdoll Abilities * Temporal Resistance to anything: Ragdoll can be resistant temporarily to anything. * Form Change: Ragdoll can either be deep fried, a ghost, made out of glass, glitched, and brittled, * Re-attachment: Ragdoll has the power to attach or re-attach body parts. * Powers: Ragdoll can use any power found in the power list in the game. * Slow Motion: Ragdoll is able to make time go slower. There is a chance where this ability won't have affect himself. * Superhuman Strength: Ragdoll is able to lift anything heavy, even an anvil. By Will Abilities * Scale: Ragdoll is able to resize anything to a limit of 610% * Rotate: Ragdoll is able to rotate anything to a limit of a 360 degrees angle. * Cut: Ragdoll is able to cut anything into pieces. * Details: Ragdoll is able to gather details of his opponents. The opponent won't see, but Ragdoll can. * Trigger: A certain item in the game must be activated with a trigger in the game, Ragdoll can use this power to activate and deactivate his or his opponent's weapon/item. * Delete: Ragdoll is able to delete '''ONLY '''weapons and items. * Drag: Ragdoll is able to move his opponent/weapon/item. * Select: Ragdoll is able to select '''ONLY '''weapons and items, and can edit them. Weapons/Items * This ability is self-explanatory. If you played the game, each category has an item/weapon. Ragdoll can use any weapon/item found in any category in the game. Special Abilities *Duplication: Ragdoll is able to summon clones of himself. *Tornado: Ragdoll is able to spin around to create a tornado or a vortex. *Karate: Ragdoll has mastered Karate, and is able to use the skills of Karate. Feats * Has been played by over a hundred people. * Has be thrown, stabbed, slammed, used, experimented on, chipped, sliced and diced, deep fried, crushed, and any other possible and deadly outcomes found in the game. * Has it's own series . * Has a muscular frenemy, Buffdoll, and a girlfriend, Janie. Flaws * When in glass form, Ragdoll must be careful, or else he could break and crack, giving his opponent an instant win. * His slow motion ability might affect him, making him slow. * Sometimes, any weapon and item he chooses could be useless. * With the delete ability, Ragdoll cannot delete his opponent, resulting in making it unfair, this goes the same for his select ability. * When in glitch form, Ragdoll could glitch like when a video game is busted, decreasing his chances of moving around. * When in brittle form, he must quickly reform normal, or else he would be stuck, although this does not damage his health, just reduces his moving. Water can purify him. * Ragdoll can only be resistant to one thing, one by one. * Ragdoll has a chance of cutting himself. * When in deep fried form, Ragdoll has the option to either to be deep fried halfway or all the way. But when he is forced or wants to go all the way, it damages his health. * If very body part of Ragdoll is separated, Ragdoll won't be able to fight. * Ragdoll is frail, meaning he must be careful his tornado and karate ability. Category:Male Category:Sandbox combatants Category:Human Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Combatants with multiple armors Category:Bombers Category:Playable Character Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Sword Wielders Category:Shield Users